headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlock Requirements Rankings/FakeNamez837
You want to share your own Unlock Requirement rankings??? This is the place! Below there's a list of all Unlock Requirements, ordered by character number. You only got to them from worst to best. You can do this by cut and paste them until they are in the correct order. Playable characters are excluded Please be sure that you inserted your correct name. If you aren't logged in, put in your IP Adress. ----Very easy characters 1.South Korea:Downloading the game is helpful for unlocking other characters so he is a good starter character 2.Boxing:Downloading Head Boxing will giive you a more powerful character however you may want to start more traditionally with only south korea and save storage space 3.Madagascar:like boxing but less powerful and less storage taken away 4.Devil:Not powerful and not worth it.Not recommended 5.Mon-k.Very good charcter especially perks but still not worth it unless you want to support the developer who will respond with good new game modes but also OP characters that ruin the game. 6.Cameroon:Beat easy characters by responding to their powershot with yours and jumping to direct headers into the goal. 7.Netherlands:Tournament is the shortest mode and dashing is unnecessary and I almost never use it. 8.US:Only good with CPUs but to unlock v easy characters you can score OGs to regulate the score. 9.Brazil:Shuffle for easy characters,just block their powershots and have a character with a head well shaped for headers 10.Argentina:Same as Brazil in arcade against easy characters Easy characters 11.France:Regulate the score for sudden death against early characters you can waste the minute by kicking the in their goal 12.Kepler 22b:Kick the ball at the UFO to face kepler,he can only use early powershots 13.Valentine:Work through arcade, upgrading your stats against better characters.Vs Asura,use video to get free game 14.Amateur League:A good league for practising counter attacks against early characters 15.Israel via glitch,just win amateur league.No need to do it first time despite other reports. 16.Minor League:The best league, a fair challenge against balanced characters 17.Australia:Same glitch 18.Major League-many character have OP unblockable and uncounterable powers ss costumes and pets in second half of league.Complete it with better characters 19.Germany:Back to arcade, block opponents characters,use a character that scores few own goals from powershots.Important character 20.Spain:You now have enough characters to get him Medium Characters 21.Italy:Germany is good v CPUs if you use his powershot in the air.Use a costume with a big power bonus 22.Japan:Unlock him at the same time as Italy. 23.UK:Germany is good for this just waste time with his power shot 24.Nigeria:You'll be playing tournaments to unlock better characters unlock him in the process 25.Mexico:Arcade again use Germany 26.Denmark:Time for all stats to only have 2 bars left(Head Cup is good for farming) then in with Germany.If you are losing the difficult final round vs maxed pet then close the game on your devices multitasking (its not cheating as the final round rules are stupid) and repeat the game. 27.New Zealand:just repeat the amateur league twice he is good for survival as CPUs cant handle delays 28.Sweden:Now minor league a fun challenge without the OP characters. 29.Belgium:Keep practising Head Cup he is powerful character.Use Germany Spain New Zealand Sweden Mexico Israel Australia Netherlands France (midfield powershot and Brazil 30.Thailand:basically like Denmark but have a good speed stat on your costume and be careful not to press the Dash buttons. 31.Z:These characters plus Belgium will be useful in major league too 32.With all these points go play Asura NOTE that there are PARTICULAR achievments: win without power win 10 times win in sudden death win without conceding win scoring more than 10 goals. 33.Canada use Italy and counter your own power 34.Poland-REACH E RANK not ss with 21 characters though he isnt useful Medium-Hard Characters 35.Ireland Jump is your most important asset use a character with a good head for jump shots 36.Luxembourg Practise not using kick rely on blocking power shots as you dont have counter 37.Ecuador.Now go to head cup with NZ and jump to use powershots.He is important for Fight Mode 38.The Phillipines.Use Ecuador his air shot heavily damages the opponent.If opponent is in the goal explode and he will usually die or lose loads of hp useful vs silicon valley 39.Bolivia.Use the pause glitch and wait for all the balls to be ready.Also note the UFO has four zones to hit and use the NobleArtOfDashKicking 40.Iceland.I think there is some sort of glitch that it is only the final that you dont concede a goal(Maybe?Maybe not?) Will be completed very soon check back in a week or two Here are the requirments #Cameroon: Beat 12 characters in arcade or you must buy him for 100,000 points #Nigeria: Win 30 Tournaments or you must buy him for 200,000 points. #USA: Win the Tournament Final in a Sudden Death or you must buy him for 300,000 points #Japan: Win the Tournament Final with more than 10 goals than your opponent or you must buy him for 400,000 points. #Russia: Upgrade Jump, Kick and Speed ability to the maximum or you must buy him for 500,000 points. #Argentina: Win against 12 Characters in Arcade without using Power Shots or you must buy him for 600,000 points. #Italy: Win a Tournament with 30 goals or you must buy him for 700,000 points. #Brazil: Win a Tournament without using your Power Shot or you must buy him for 800,000 points. #Germany: Beat 12 Characters in Arcade without conceding a goal or you must buy him for 900,000 points. #Spain: Win the Tournament with 10 Characters or you must buy him for 1,000,000 points. #France: Beat 14 Characters in Arcade in a Sudden Death or you must buy him for 1,100,000 points. #United Kingdom: Win a Tournament without conceding more than 4 goals or you must buy him for 1,200,000 points. #Mexico: Beat 17 Characters in Arcade with more than 10 goals difference or you must buy him for 1,300,000 points. #Netherlands: Win a Tournament without using Dash or you must buy him for 1,400,000 points. #Cyborg: Reach the SS Rank in Survival or you must buy him for 1,500,000 points. #Kepler 22B: Win against him in the Tournament Final or you must buy him for 1,600,000 points. #Turkey: Win against 20 Characters in Arcade 10 times or you must buy him for 1,700,000 points. #Portugal: Unlock 9 SS Rank Costumes or you must buy him for 1,800,000 points. #Canada: Win a Tournament with 12 Counter Attacks or you must buy him for 1,900,000 points #Chile: Reach the SS Rank without using Power Shot or you must buy him for 2,000,000 points. #Poland: Reach with 21 Characters the SS Rank or you must buy him for 2,100,000 points. #Asura: Get 5 Achievements against him in Arcade or you must buy him for 2,200,000 points. #Egypt: Reach the SS Rank without using Dash or you must buy him for 2,300,000 points #Valentine: Beat 27 Characters in Arcade without using Dash or you must buy him for 2,500,000 points. #Super Saiyan: Win with 26 Characters 30 times the Tournament or you must buy him for 2,600,000 points. #Ireland: Win a Tournament without using Power Shot, Kick and Dash or you must buy him for 2,700,000 points. #China: Win against 30 Characters in Arcade with 5 Counter Attacks or you must buy him for 2,800,000 points. #Greece: Reach the SS Rank without conceding more than 5 goals or you must buy him for 2,900,000 points. #New Zealand: Win the Amateur League with 3 Characters or you must buy him for 3,000,000 points. #Sweden: Win the Minor League with 5 Characters or you must buy him for 3,100,000 points #Z: Win the Major League with 10 Characters or you must buy him for 3,200,000 points #Israel: Win the Amateur League or you must buy him for 3,300,000 points. #Australia: Win the Minor League or you must buy him for 3,400,000 points. #Denmark: Win the Major League or you must buy him for 3,500,000 points. #Luxembourg: Beat 39 Characters in Arcade without using Kick or you must buy him for 3,600,000 points. #Colombia: Reach the SS Rank without using Kick or you must buy him for 3,700,000 points. #Romania: Win the Major League without using Power Shot or you must buy him for 3,800,000 points. #South Africa: Beat 42 Characters in Arcade without using Jump or you must buy him for 3,900,000 points. #Austria: Win a Tournament without using Jump or you must buy him for 4,000,000 points. #Thailand: Win the Major League without using Dash or you must buy him for 4,100,000 points. #Saudi Arabia: Win the Amateur League without using Power Shot and Dash or you must buy him for 4,200,000 points. #Switzerland: Win the Minor League without using Power Shot and Dash or you must buy him for 4,300,000 points. #Singapore: Win the Major League without using Kick or you must buy him for 4,400,000 points. #Belgium: Win the Head Cup with 10 Characters or you must buy him for 4,500,000 points. #Pluto: Win 9 Achievements against him in Arcade or you must buy him for 4,600,000 points. #Croatia: Win the Head Cup without using your Power Shot or buy him for 4,700,000 points. #Uruguay: Win the Head Cup without losing more than 3 goals or you must buy him for 4,800,000 points #Hungary: Win the Head Cup without using Jump or you must buy him for 4,900,000 points. #India: Win the Amateur League without using Jump and Kick or you must buy him for 5,000,000 points. #Hong Kong: Reach the SS Rank without using Jump, Kick and Power Shot or you must buy him for 5,100,000 points. #Ecuador: Win the Head Cup without using Kick and Dash or you must buy him for 5,200,000 points. Category:Unlock_Requirements_Rankings Category:Rankings